


Forever and Always (A Fred Weasley love story)

by Stefwhit87



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Always, Anorexia, Anxiety, Conflict, Depression, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Forever, George Weasley - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter References, Love, Love Story, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Romance, Wizard, fred weasley - Freeform, fred weasley love story, muggle, weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefwhit87/pseuds/Stefwhit87
Summary: My name is Stevi White and this is my story: I always knew I was different. There were just too many incidents that everyone blew off as "coincidences." No one believed me. My family just thought I was just trying to make my life sound cooler. My friends thought I was just trying to get them to like me more. That was until October 31, 2009, my 11th birthday. (This story is based off of my age so there will be current technology and whatnot)





	1. The Beginning

NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE BESIDES THE WHITE FAMILY. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE QUEEN JK ROWLING.

October 31, 2009  
I woke up to a scratching at my window. I looked at my phone. "6:04 Saturday, October 31". I groaned and rolled back over. The scratching continued. I was starting to get annoyed so I walked over to my window. When I looked out I jumped back and tripped over the pile of clothes on my floor. 

"Stevi? Was that you?" My little sister, Claire, mumbled. She's about two years younger than me, but everyone thinks she's older. She looks very mature for her age. Probably because she actually tries to look nice. Even though she's only 9 she already uses a straightener. She uses little makeup, sometimes only mascara (though our parents don't know this. She puts it on at school and takes it off before we get home.) She has beautiful, shoulder length dirty blond hair. Me, on the other hand.. I have never cared that much about my appearance.

"THERE'S A FREAKIN' OWL OUTSIDE OUR WINDOW" I half whispered, half yelled, not wanting to wake up our parents.

Claire sat up and looked at me, "Stevi what are you talking about? Just go back to sleep."

I rolled my eyes. Why does no one ever believe me? I walked over to the window and looked at the owl. I noticed an envelop tied to its leg. 'This is weird.' I thought to myself. I opened the window and the owl landed on the sill, holding its leg out. I untied the letter and the owl hooted and flew away. I looked down at the letter. It was addressed to:

"Miss Stevi White  
700 Shady Glen Drive  
Front bedroom"

I quickly opened the letter. There were two pages. The first one read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Stevi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress

'Wait what?!?' I reread the letter four more times. I couldn't stop. What did that mean? Witchcraft and wizardry? So those incidents weren't coincidences. Im a witch. I read the second page:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
UNIFORM   
First-year students will require:   
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)   
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear   
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)   
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)   
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand   
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)   
1 set glass or crystal phials   
1 telescope   
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

'Okay this is weird. Dragon hide, wand, cauldron.' 

"Claire. Claire wake up!" I pushed my sister awake.

"Stevi what do you want?" Claire said, pulling the covers over her head.

"Read this," I said, pushing the letters into her hand.

I watched her eyes flicker back and forth as she read the papers, eyes widening with each line. Once she finished she turned to me and said "Stevi. First, we figure out if this is real or just a prank."

"Claire how could it be a prank? An owl delivered it. And its addressed to me at my bedroom."

Just as I said that, a second owl flew through our window. Claire started to scream but I quickly covered her mouth. I once again untied a third letter from the owls leg. This time it didn't fly away, instead flew onto my dresser. I ignored it and read the third letter, my sister reading over my shoulder:

Dear Miss White,  
I am terribly sorry. It must have slipped my mind you were muggle born. Anyhow, I have sent a letter to your parents explaining everything and the plans for you to meet Hagrid, our gamekeeper. He will help you with your supplies. Once again, I am terribly sorry for the confusion.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva Mcgonagall.

My sister and I sat wide eyed and quite for about ten minutes. Then we heard a knock on our door. "Stevi, dear?" I heard my moms calm voice through the door. She would know what was going on.

"C-come in!" I stuttered, trying to find my voice again. 

"Im guessing you got the letters?" My mom half asked, half stated.

I nodded my head.

"Then Im guessing you want an explanation?"

Once again i just nodded.

She took both my sisters and my hands and said, "then I supposed you and your sister should come downstairs. Me and your dad have quite a bit of explaining to do." She had a look of guilt in her eyes as she said this.

I looked at my baby sis and she nodded.

The owl then flew away. For some reason I had a feeling it was making sure my mom wanted to explain.

I interlocked my hand in Claires and she squeezed my hand to let me know it was okay. I don't know why I was nervous. I guess it was that look of guilt. I knew my sister understood because she looked worried. What's the worst that could happen?

\------------------------------------------------------

A/N: YAY FIRST CHAPTER DONE! Sorry if its a bit boring. This is my first time writing so its kinda bad. It'll get better I promise. Comment! Criticize! Share with your friends. Love you guys! I hope you enjoy this.


	2. You're a witch Stevi

Claire and I followed our mom to the living room. She truly was gorgeous. She had blond hair which went to mid-back. She was petite; about 5'4". She had gorgeous hazel eyes and a natural blush, caused by broken arteries in her cheeks. She's very insecure about it, but I believe its the most beautiful thing about her.

When we reached the living room I saw my dad sitting on the couch. His face was pale and there was sadness in his eyes. I've never seen him like this. Hes always happy and constantly joking. 

Hes 6'2" and skinny yet very buff. He has beautiful grey-blue eyes; which now seemed just empty grey. He has grey hair, almost white. That's my favorite thing about my dad; his sophisticated looking hair.

I rushed past my mom to my dad. It physically hurt me to see him unhappy. 

"Dad? Dad are you okay? Its okay Dad. I promise. Lets just talk. Deep conversation time." I smirked as I said 'deep conversation.' Its our inside joke. Our family doesn't like getting too deep in thoughts. 

He let out a short, fake laugh. "We really do need to talk, Stevi." He glanced at Claire, "you too Claire bear. Come sit by your sister."

Me and Claire looked at each other. We never really had family talks. We knew this wasnt going to be good. Our mom sat next to my dad and put her hand on his leg. 

"Stevi, Claire. It hurts me to say this... And I've tried to hide it from you because I hate to admit it. Im going to say this very bluntly. Im not your biological mother girls," she said this with tears in her eyes, trying to hold back cries. I could tell she was afraid of our answers.

"Mom... What do you mean?.." I asked very confused. Why didn't she tell us earlier?

My dad answered, "your birth mother was killed. A very powerful wizard attacked her and our family.. The night of your third birthday."

"Wow Dad... Way to be blunt," I joked. Joking is my defense system. I can't be serious. Anytime things get serious I joke. My dad noticed this.

"Stevi.. I know youre scared. Im sorry we didn't tell you earlier," he glanced at Claire. She was pale white, "Claire bear... Come here," he pulled Claire into a hug and I could hear her muffled cries.

"So.. Who was our mom? What happened that night? And what do you mean 'powerful wizard'? Those letters weren't a prank then?" I needed answers. 

"One at a time, honey. Please," my mom said calmly. She always has a way of calming me down.

"Okay.. Who was our mom?" I asked. That was the most important question at the time. And I knew Claire needed to know this as well.

"Your mothers name was Anabelle Potter. She was James Potters sister. She was a witch, as you are. And Claire is. She and her brother were two of the best witches and wizards of their age," my dad said this with tears in his eyes. I cringed at seeing my dad crying.

"S..so what h..happened that night?" I said, choking on silent cries.

"James and Lily, his wife, had a beautiful house. Lily was an amazing cook and allowed us to have your birthday dinner at their house. I got called into work that night so I left right before... The incident.. I will always regret leaving. What happened after I left.. Well I only heard stories since I wasnt there. According to Dumbledore, youre headmaster, Vol..." he cringed," Voldemort found youre aunt and uncles house. You, Claire, and Harry, your cousin, were upstairs playing. Your aunt, uncle, and your mother went upstairs to protect you three. Your uncle tried to fight off Vol..demort for as long as possible. Voldemort got away from your uncle and tried to kill Harry, Claire, and you. Your mother got in front of Claire, causing magic much stronger than anything Voldemort could produce; love. Claire was knocked out, causing Voldemort to believe she was dead. The same happened to Harry. His mother blocked the spell. And last, James blocked the spell from you. I got to the house right before everyone else and took you and Claire away before anyone else knew you two were still alive.." My dad ended, tears streaming down his face. I look at my mom, who was also crying.

"So... Um.. Who.. Who is this Voldemort.. And why do you cringe at his name?"

"He is a very powerful dark wizard. After the incident, he was weakened very much, but not killed. He was no longer alive, yet not dead. Dumbledore has reason to believe Voldemort will be trying to come back if word gets out that you have been accepted to Hogwarts. Saying his name hurts me. Knowing what he did to my family. But not saying his name lets fear take over. And I will never let fear win."

I tried to comprehend what had just happened. Then Claire broke my thought process.

"So youre not my mom?? Why didn't you tell us, Neeko?!?" Claire practically screamed at our mom, putting emphasis on her first name.

I hit my sister, "CLAIRE!! How dare you! You know damn well she's our mother. Remember what Nana told us? 'Family doesn't start in blood. Nor does it end there.' Im sorry, Mom. She's just confused." I walked over to my mom and hugged her, feeling her cry into my shoulder. I don't care if she didn't give birth to me. That doesn't make her less of my mom.

"Im sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean it.." Claire said very shakily. She was crying again.

"No, Claire. Its okay. I should've told you two. I knew it had to come out eventually." My mom said wiping away her tears.  
"So... Im a witch?" I half asked, half stated.

"Yes.. You are," my dad answered, looking worse than when this conversation started.

"And what's 'muggle born'?" Claire asked, obviously remember the third letter. I had forgotten about the letters.

"It means you were born into a family with no witches or wizards." I was confused at this answer. My birth mom was a witch. "I asked Dumbledore to keep it a secret. The fact that your mother was a witch," its like my dad read my mind.

"So no one besides Dumbledore knows our mom is Anabelle Potter?" Claire asked.

"Yes that is correct. Unless he chose to tell Hagrid. I gave him permission to tell him. Do you two have anymore questions?"   
I looked at Claire. She shook her head no. I did the same. We would learn more about Hagrid tomorrow.

There was a moment of silence.

"Im going to go make breakfast. Would either of you want anything?" my mom asked, breaking the silence.

"No thanks. Im not hungry," Claire and I said in synch. 

I looked at Claire. She always ate when she had the chance. She must be really hurt.

"Then you should go get ready. That Hagrid fellow will be here at noon."

I looked at the clock. It was already ten. All of this happened in just four hours? It felt like a lot longer.

Me and my sis walked back to our room.

"Im sorry, Stevi.." Claire said as soon as I closed the door. 

"Oh Claire.. Its okay," I walked over to her and pulled her down on the bed and cuddled her as she cried, "its okay sissy. It'll be okay. Look at me," I held her face in my hands, "its okay. Mom still loves you just as much as she ever has."

"Im not talking about that, Stevi."

"Then what are you talking about?" 

"Im sorry for never believing you. Im sorry for making it seem like you were crazy. Im sorry I was such a bad sister." She choked on her words trying to hold back more tears.

"Oh sissy its okay. Its okay. Let it out. You can cry. You made me stronger sissy. Don't apologize for that. Its okay."

"Lets get ready. Ill pick out your outfit," she smiled and wiped away her tears. I've never been good at fashion. She loves dressing me up. 

"Thanks sis." I kissed her forehead and we started getting ready. Everything will be fine.

\------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh my goodness two new Potters??? I know I know. Cliché. I need the Potter privileges though. Sorry! Leave comments! Critique! Halp me!  
P.S Sorry its not that interesting yet. Im just doing background. I think next chapter is Diagon Ally. I'm excited.


	3. Diagon Alley

My sister and I were in our room listening to music; By The Way by Red Hot Chili Peppers was on now. She was laying in my lap and I was playing with her hair. 

"Girls come here!" I heard my mom yell and my sister and I looked at each other and walked to the living room where a very tall, scary looking guy was standing. He was so very tall. He had black hair and dark eyes. He was holding an umbrella, even though it wasn't raining. He scared me yet I felt comfortable around him. 

"Ah you mus' be Stevi! Hagrid, nice ter meetcha," he held out his hand towards Claire.

I cleared my throat, "um.. Sir?.. Im actually Stevi.. Shes Claire.. My 9 year old sister."

"Oh! 'Scuse me! She's very mature fer 'er age!"

I looked down, "yeah.. A lot of people think she's older.. Its okay."

Hagrid seemed a bit embarrassed by this. He straightened up and quickly said, "Well.. I guess we should be gettin' to Diagon Alley then." He started walking to the door.

"Um excuse me sir.."

"Hagrid."

"Sorry.. Hagrid.. What is Diagon Alley?"

"Its where you'll be gettin' year school supplies."

I looked back at my family and they all nodded, letting me know it would be okay.

"We'll be back soon. Yeh can say g'bye when we get back."

"Goodbye??"

"Honey you're going to Hogwarts today," my dad answered.

"But didn't the letter say September 1st?" Claire asked.

"Remember what we told you this morning. Dumbledore will explain to you at the school Stevi."

"Oh! We almost forgot to give them the key!" My mom pulled me into her room and found an old looking key. "You're mom left you and your sister a small fortune. Its wizard money. Hagrid will explain."

"Does he know about my real mom? He seemed like he knew what dad was talking about when he reminded us of this morning."

"Yes. Hagrid was a close friend of your father and Dumbledore believes him to be very trustworthy. I assume he told Hagrid."

"Mom.. How do you know so much about this? No offense but you're just too calm about it all. And you act like its a normal thing."

"I had magic parents and I got close to your mom. That's how I met your father."

"So you're a witch? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well.. No. Im a squib." She must have noticed my confusion. "You have to get going now honey. And happy birthday baby girl." She handed me the key. I had forgotten it was my birthday in all this commotion. She kissed my forehead and walked me back to the living-room.

"Com'on Stevi. We better get goin'." Hagrid walked out of the house. I look back at my family and smiled, then followed Hagrid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um.. Hagrid you do realize this is a brick wall, right?" We were standing outside "the entrance to Diagon Alley".

"Three up.. Two across." He mumbled and tapped a brick with his umbrella. The wall started moving and I stood there wide eyed.

He smiled at my expression "Not everythin' is what it seems Stevi. 'Specially in our world."

We walked into what I could only assume was Diagon Alley. It was crazy. There was so much.   
"I suppose we should go ter Gringotts firs'," Hagrid said, motioning towards the big building that said 'Gringotts bank' on it. 

We started walking towards the building.

"Goblins run the place. Don' stare at 'em. They don' like it. There's three types o' money; Galleons, which are gold, Sickles, which are silver, an' Knuts, which are bronze. 29 Knuts equals one Sickle. 17 Sickles equals one Galleon."

"Galleon gold, Sickle silver, Knuts bronze, Got it."

"Yer good."

"Money, math I'm great at both. Always have been," I said shrugging my shoulders.

When we got inside Hagrid told the goblin at the desk my full name and the goblin led us to a vault. Number 387.

"You have the key?" The goblin snapped.

"Oh uh yeah here," I handed him the key.

He opened the vault and it was full of gold, silver, and bronze. If this was a small fortune I'd like to see how much our birth mom had before she... well.. died.

Hagrid put some of the money in a coin purse and handed it to me.

"Come on, Stevi. Would ya like ter get yer robes first or wand?"

"Wand." I was excited for this.

"Off ter Ollivanders then."

We walked into a small little shop. It was full of long, skinny boxes. I assumed wands were in them.

"Ah, our first Potter of this generation. I was wondering when I would finally see you."

"How did.." I started to ask how he knew I was a Potter, but Hagrid cut me off.

"He knows ev'ry witch an' wizard that will get a wand from 'im."

"Hmm.. Okay let's try this one. 14" larch wood with unicorn hair. Go on give it a flick."

I was skeptical. What would happen? I flicked the wand and a red spark flew out and broke a picture he had on the wall.

"Sorry.." I said as he took the wand and put it back, mumbling something like 'I wonder'.

He came back and handed me another wand. He looked excited for this one.

I flicked it and a silver light shot out. It danced around me and flew back to the tip of my wand.

"Very curious. Very curious indeed," Mr. Ollivander mumbled.

"Im sorry sir but what exactly is curious?" I asked, very confused about what had just happened.

"Your wand is 13" made of Beech wood with a phoenix feather core. However, it is not just any phoenix feather. It is a feather from Fawkes. The same birds feather that He Who Must Not Be Named has in his wand."

"You mean Voldemort?" Both Hagrid and Ollivander cringed at the name. "Im sorry.. I'm just not going to let fear take over.." I said, remembering my dad.

"Yes, Ms. White. Him."

"Oh.."

There was an awkward silence. Then Hagrid said, "Come on then. We still have ta get yer robes." He handed Ollivander the money and we left.

We walked to another shop.

"Yer gonna have ter go in by yerself. Im too big to fit. Madam Malkin is a sweet lady. She'll help ya."

I finished with buying my robes. We stopped for ice cream (Hagrid bought me some as a birthday present.) We bought my books. We looked at brooms, but me being a first year I couldn't buy one. This place was amazing. Its great to know I finally fit in somewhere.

"We're goin' to stop by yer house so you can say g'bye an' pack. Then we go ter Hogwarts."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll write you every day Claire. I promise." I kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair bit. She laughed. 

"Here Stevi. Its your birthday present." She handed me a necklace that was half of a heart and said "Big sis" on it. I smiled and hugged her again. 

"Bye mom. Bye dad. I'll see you Christmas okay? I love you."

"Goodbye sweetie. I love you so much." My mom kissed my forehead. She had tears in her eyes. "Here." She gave me a shoe box with high top converse in them. She knows me so well.

"See ya Stevi. I love ya kid." My dad kissed my forehead and grabbed my shoulder in a reassuring way. "Happy birthday." He handed me a picture. It was of Claire, my dad, me, and... "That's your birth mother Stevi." Tears started coming out but I wiped them away and hugged my dad.

"Off to Hogwarts then!" I smiled and walked to Hagrid.

"You'll meet Dumbledore firs'. Then you'll be sorted ter a house. Dumbledore can explain that." He said while we walked out of the house. I looked once more at my family. All of them waved with forced smiles. I missed them already.

\------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Do you guys think my chapters are too long or too short? I try to keep them around 1000 words. And hmmmmm I wonder who we'll meet next chapter??


	4. Mudblood

A/N: All characters are JK Rowlings besides Stevi (and her family), Mitch, Scott, and Emma.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Ms. White. I am your headmaster, Dumbledore. Thank you Hagrid." He looked old. Very old. He had a long white beard and blue eyes.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. 

"Sit down. Please."

"So why am I here 11 months early?"

"I believe you are a month late, Ms. White." He said this with a smirk.

"My bad. Um.. Why am I a month late?"

"We are not allowed to have students under the age of eleven. I thought you would rather be a month younger than your classmates rather than eleven months older."

"Well.. Yes that is correct. But I have a feeling that's not the whole reason."

He smiled. "Youre very smart. That is not the whole reason. As Im sure you've heard, Voldemort is not dead. Nor is he alive."

"Yes I knew that."

"I have reason to believe if he somehow finds out you have been accepted to Hogwarts, he will try harder to become powerful once again. He is known to be afraid of me. Hogwarts is the safest place for you."

"Well thank you for thinking of my safety."

"I think of all my students safety. Now would you like to accompany me to the feast? You have to be sorted."

"Oh what are houses? Hagrid told me to ask you."

"Hogwarts was founded by four witches and wizards. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. The houses are named after their last names. Gryffindor is for the brave and courageous. Hufflepuff is for the hard working and patient. Ravenclaw is for the wise and creative. And finally Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious."

"Okay. And how am I sorted?"

"You'll see dear. Now let us go to the feast."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the Great Hall (that's what Dumbledore called it) and there were four long tables full of students. Im guessing for each house. At the front of the room is the professors table. I looked around, everyone's eyes on the new girl. I made eye contact with one boy with red hair. He had beautiful brown eyes and perfect cheek bones. And his nose was so cute. He smiled at me and I broke eye contact feeling my face get hot.

Stevi what are you doing. You don't even know him. 

I walked to the front of the room with Dumbledore.

"Good evening students! We have a new student joining us today, Ms. Stevi White. Minerva would you please bring out the stool so she can be sorted?" I saw an old looking woman stand and start walking into another room. I could tell she was very respectable. She came back out with a three legged stool.

"Have a seat Ms. White."

I sat on the stool and she put a hat on my head. It was too big and it covered my eyes.

"Ah another Potter!" I could tell I was the only one who could here it. "Perhaps Gryffindor, like your mother. Yes you would do good in Gryffindor. However, you would not do as good in Gryffindor as you would in...Slytherin!" He said Slytherin so everyone could hear.

The woman Dumbledore called Minerva took off the hat. She was obviously very confused. As was the rest of the professors. I wonder why..

"Go sit with your house Ms. White. Over there." She waved towards what I assumed was the Slytherin table.

The boy isn't in this house. I sat down next to a boy with blond hair. He was tall, about 6'. He was sitting next to a boy with black hair. This boy wasnt as tall as the other but he was still taller than me.

"Hi! Im Scott Hoying. And this is my boyfriend Mitch." Scott introduced himself and Mitch with a smile.

"Hello. Im Stevi. Nice to meet you both."

"So why are you here late?"

"Oh I just turned eleven today. Dumbledore didn't want me waiting almost a year to finally start."

"I haven't seen you before. Is your family new to London?" Mitch asked.

"Oh no. We've lived here my whole life."

"Oh.. Who are your parents then?" Scott asked.

"You wouldn't know them. Theyre muggles."

"Did you just say your parents are muggles?!?" A boy across from us asked, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Um.. Yes.. Why?"

"Guys there's a filthy mudblood in our house!" He spit out the word 'mudblood'.

"Flint! Do you really have to say that word?" Scott yelled at him.

"Sorry Hoying. I forgot your mother is a mudblood." The boy got up and left.

"Well I've lost my appetite. Come on Stevi. We'll show you our common room," Mitch said, grabbing my hand with the hand that wasnt taken by Scott. 

We were walking down the halls when a group of girls came up to us.

"Hey mudblood. Blood-traitors." One of the girls said, pushing me.

"I..Im sorry. What did I do? I don't know what I did to you. Why are you being rude?"

"How did you convince the hat youre not a mudblood. Huh?"

"I don't know what youre talking about. Please leave me alone." I was shaking and hyperventilating. I was so close to breaking down.

"Hey! Shove off! Leave her alone you prat!" I looked over and saw the red-head I made eye contact with. He was walking with a boy I assumed was his twin.

"Or what, Weasley?" 

"Ten points from Slytherin! Get back to your dorms!" I saw that lady who put the hat on me.

"Yes Professor McGonagall," all the girls mumbled and walked away. Professor Mcgonagall walking in the opposite direction.

"Hi gorgeous. Im Fred," the boy I made eye contact with said to me, smiling.

"Fred don't flirt with the poor girl. She's just getting over a panic attack. Can't you tell? Im George," the other twin said, holding out his hand.

I shook his hand, still looking at Fred, "Stevi. Nice to meet you both." Fred noticed I was looking at him and we both looked away, blushing.

I felt Scott nudge Mitch and I saw them both smiling.

"Are you okay, Stevi?" Fred asked, still looking away.

"I.. Uh.. Yeah Im fine. Thank you. I think Im just going to go to bed. Thank you," quickly said still blushing.

"We'll see you tomorrow Stevi," George said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Fred and George walked away, but Scott and Mitch weren't moving. Once Fred and George were out of sight Scott and Mitch both looked at me.

"What??" I asked, knowing what they were doing.

"You like him!!" They both said in synch.

"I don't even know him! Lets go to bed guys. Please stop looking at me," I said blushing more now that they weren't looking away.

We walked to the common room. (Scott said "pureblood" and a portrait swung open.)

"Your dorm is up there. It says first year on the door," Mitch said pointing towards a staircase.

"Thank you. Goodnight guys," I said hugging both of them. 

I walked into my dorm and there was a beautiful girl sitting on a bed, reading. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore glasses and it made her look adorable.

"Youre Stevi, Right? Im Emma. Your bed is that one," she said pointing to a bed.

"Thank you, Emma. Goodnight. Ill see you in the morning." She nodded and went back to reading.

\------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Four chapters already! Yay. And ooooooo Stevi and Fred! Love at first sight? Do you believe it? Hmmmmmmm


	5. The Parchment

I woke up the next morning, confused about where I was. Then I remembered. Im a witch. Ill never get used to this. I checked my phone. "31 June, 2072."   
What??

"Muggle items don't work correctly here," Emma said, noticing my confusion.

"Oh.. Well what time is it?"

"6. We should start getting ready if you want to eat. We have potions with the Gryffindors at 8."

"Fred and George are in Gryffindor, right?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Why?" She seemed to notice my smile then, "you like one of them don't you!"

"Yeah theyre pretty cool, I guess," I said pretending like I didn't know what she meant.

"Oh my Merlin! You like one! Which one? Tell me the details. You know I might actually like you. Even if those rumors are true."

"What's a mudblood?" I asked, remembering yesterday.

"Its a nasty term for muggle-born. Very offensive. Its kind of like using a racial term. But that's not what I was talking about. People are saying you lied about being muggle-born because you killed your real parents."

"That's horrible! Why would someone say that? I could never.. hurt my parents!" I couldn't even say 'kill' them.

"To hurt you of course. That's the bad thing about this house. There are some horrible people here. Very horrible. Voldemort was in this house. But there are good ones. Merlin himself was in Slytherin. Im pretty sure the only good ones here this year are me,you, Scott, and Mitch."

"You know Scott and Mitch?" 

"Yeah. Like I said, theyre good ones. Anyways, you changed the subject. Which one do you like? Or can you not tell them apart yet? I still cant." She shrugged.

I started to blush, "Fred. It's really easy to tell them apart."

"Well yeah! Cuz youre in loooovvveee!" 

"Im not in love! I don't even know him!" I threw a pillow at her.

"So tell me. What makes Fred different from his brother?" She asked, holding the pillow and putting her hea in her hands.

"His smile. His cheek bones are higher and his smile is perfect. His... Beautiful eyes are brighter. His nose kind of points up. Cute little nose. Hes like me in serious situations. He jokes instead of being serious. George seems to be a little more... Moral I guess." I finished, not even realized how much I knew about them already. Emma was smiling like crazy.

"Youre so in love."

"We need to get ready. Come on." I got up, ignoring the statement.

"You can shower. I took one before you woke up." She was still smiling.

I started blushing again. "Thanks." 

Maybe I am in love. Is love at first sight real? I'm giving myself a headache.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Stevi. Long time no see," Fred said, winking at me.

"I know right! Its been years!" I joked, hiding my freaking out by the fact that he winked at me.

"George, I think were going to like this one," Fred said, nudging his brother.

"Fred, I think one of us already does." Fred stepped on Georges foot and glared at him.

I giggled. "I should go eat. We have potions at 8."

"Oo she already knows her schedule," George said, still smiling from Fred's response.

"Why don't you come eat with us?" Fred asked, slightly blushing.

I looked at Emma. "You go ahead Stevi. I'm going to go see Scott and Mitch. See you in class!"

"See ya!"

Fred and George both held out their arms and I linked arms with them. I could tell we were going to be close, I mean, they did save me from having a breakdown.

"Hurry up and eat-"

"-we want to show you something-"

"-before potions."

"Do you two do that often? I'm going to get whiplash!" We all laughed and quickly ate.

"My lady," Fred said, holding out his arm.

"Why thank you!" I laughed and linked arms with him. Him and George nodded and we started walking out of the Great Hall. We went up to the seventh floor and we were now standing outside a bathroom that was obviously never used. 

"Lady's first," George said holding the door open for me. 

I walked in and there were a couple boxes filled with random stuff. "What is this?" I asked, looking at a box filled with what looked like candies.

"This, my friend, is the beginning of the end." Fred smiled.

"And by that you mean... what?"

"It's the start of our joke shop. We plan on owning a successful shop after we're done with school, and this is where we have to test the products. Of course we don't really have anything yet. We haven't learned much. But we're hoping to make candies that can get you out of class," George explained.

"Nice! You're practically heroes."

"Oh were flattered Stevi! Would you like to be our sidekick?" They both put an arm around my shoulders.

"Of course not!" They both looked away, slightly hurt, "if I'm going to help, I better be a hero as well!" They smiled and wrapped there arms around mine.

"Well that sounds fair. Now let us go, off to potions!" George said.

"I hope we get these candies to work soon. I wouldn't mind missing a few potions classes." Fred said, rolling his eyes. When we walked out the door, there was a man, who looked very unpleasant. He had a cat following him.

"Weasleys. I shouldn't be surprised. Trying to ditch class again. And who's this? That new girl. All three of you to my office."

"That's Filch. He's always trying to get us in trouble." Fred whispered to me.

"But we always get away. Usually thanks to Peeves." George said.

"Peeves?"

"He's our schools poltergeist. He's the only one Filch hates more than me and George."

"He always causes mayhem when he sees me and Fred go into Filchs office."

We finally got to Filchs office and we all sat down.

"You two have only been here for a month and you've caused more trouble than most of the seventh years put together!"

"Oh Filch we're flattered!" Fred and George said in synch.

"And you." Filch continued as if they hadn't said anything. "It's been one day and you're already hanging out with the wrong crowd."

"I'm sorry sir, but I believe I know who the wrong crowd is on my own." Fred and George both smiled.

Just then a loud crash happened the floor above us.

"PEEVES! I'll get Dumbledore to kick you out one day!" Filch yelled, running out of his office.

"Told ya. Peeves always saves us," Fred nudged me and walked over to the filing cabinet on the other side of the room.

"Anything interesting?" George asked following his brother.

"Just this old piece of parchment. It's blank, but Filch must have it for some reason."

"Pocket it and we'll figure it out later. We're going to be late for potions," I said, checking the time.

"Ya know Fred. You were right. She is a good one."

"Told ya. Let's go, beautiful," Fred held out his arm once again.

I wrapped my arm in his and the three of us walked out of the office. This year was going to be so much better than I expected.

\------------------------------------------------

A/N: YAY MORE FRED AND GEORGE TIME. A little.. flirty flirty.. happenin. And that blank piece of parchment.. hmmmmm... wonder what that could be... :) love you all! The next few chapters will kind of fly through the years since Harry is two years younger and we don't have much information before then so don't be confused if one year passes in only two or three chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred's POV (6am November 1)

I woke up to a glass of water being poured on me. 

"George! What in Merlins name are you doing?!" I yelled, punching him in the stomach.

"Oi, Fred. You weren't waking up. Dreaming 'bout Stevi I bet."

I used a spell to dry me off, "what are you talking about George?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. I couldn't hide something like that from my twin.

"Come on, Fred. You know you can't hide something like that from your twin."

"Ya know George-"

"Sometimes you hate being my twin?"

I glared at him, "yes George."

"Anyways, back to Stevi."

"What about her?"

"Explain. What about her makes you blush."

"You're starting to sound like Ginny." I miss our little sister. Shes the only sibling me and George can handle.

"Stop avoiding it."

"The night she came in.. We made eye contact. At first it was innocent. Then I saw a sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her beauty. She was so shy. When we saved her from those Slytherins, she's so fragile. But when she smiles, she seems so strong."

"Now who's sounding like Ginny!" He pushed me jokingly.

"Whatever George. We have to get ready for potions."

"With the Slytherins," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

An idea popped in my head.

"What is it Fred?"

George always knew when I had an idea. He said I always smile, but I don't feel it.

"Let's show her our joke shop!"

"Do you really trust her not to rat us out?" 

"Yes. I really do. We can talk to her more during breakfast and you can 'evaluate' her." 

"Alright Fred. Get ready then."

I got out of bed and started to get ready. I couldn't get her off my mind.

"Fred your robes are inside out."

"Oh bloody hell. I'm so tired." I can't even put my clothes on right. George rolled his eyes. He knew. He always knew. I couldn't lie to him. it's a blessing and a curse.. mostly just a curse.

\-------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: This is a short chapter on what's going on in Fred's mind. I figured you might want to see both sides of the story. Throughout the book there will probably different POV. Depending on certain things. Not always just Stevi and Fred.


	7. Troublesome Three

This year was so much worse than I expected. But at least Fred and George made it tolerable with our pranks. There was one really good one, we put a potion in some of the Slytherins drinks which turned their hair purple. It helped that Charlie, Fred and Georges older brother, was head boy. He really likes me. He wouldn't get me in trouble. Unlike Percy. He would have ratted us out in an instant if he was head boy. 

The classes, however, were absolutely horrible. With exceptions of Defense Against the Darks Arts and Transfiguration; Im, for some reason, extremely good at both and both of the Professors love me. (Fred started calling me pet. As in teachers pet, because Professor McGonagall always used my transfigurations as examples.) Potions is the worst. Snape absolutely hates me. Even though hes the head of my house, he constantly takes points away because of me. Not to mention the twenty-something detentions throughout the year. I can't stay awake in History of Magic, but lucky for me that class taught me to sleep with my eyes open. And brooms is just horrible. I've never been athletic and Im probably the worst flier Hogwarts has ever seen. Fred and George won't stop making fun of me for it. The rest of the classes are okay. Im average in them. 

This year just flew by in a blur. Fred, George, and I have a group name now. We're the Troublesome Three. I don't know who started it, but everytime I try to introduce myself I get, "oh I know who you are. Youre Stevi from the Troublesome Three!" Its so different than at home where no one knew my name. A lot of people called me "Steph" not even bothering to learn my name is Stevi.

I went home for Christmas. My sister loved hearing everything about Hogwarts. My parents weren't really happy to hear about our group name (and my dad wasnt happy to hear my two best friends were boys) but when they saw how happy I finally was, they couldn't be mad. I got more Christmas presents this year then I ever have, considering I actually have friends now. My parents got me a ton of Nightmare before Christmas (my favorite muggle movie) merch, Claire got me a Hot Topic (my favorite muggle store) gift card, Emma, Mitch, and Scott all pitched in to get me exploding snap, Mrs. Weasley made me a sweater with a beautify sown S on it (Fred and George added me in almost every letter they sent home,) and Fred and George got me a mood necklace. It was beautiful. They put a tiny rose in a clear ball and charmed it to tell what mood I was in. In class it was usually Grey (bored,) around Fred and George it was bright pink or green (happy or active,) and around Emma, Scott, and Mitch it was always light blue (relaxed.) It was perfect. By far the best gift (but I wouldn't tell my parents that.)

At the end of the year, the Troublesome Three decided to 'go big or go home' (well.. We decided to do both) on the last day of school. As everyone knows, Snape never showers. So we decided to help him out. On our way out of the castle, we had Peeves pour a bucket of water onto Snape, as Fred, George, and I used a spell to cover him in soap. We barely got away. Everyone knew it was us, but there was absolutely no actual proof at the time and we got on the train back home before Snape could do anything. Everyone (besides most of the Slytherins) thanked us for giving them the 'best last day of school ever.' When we finally got back to Kings Cross Station, I got to meet the rest of the Weasleys, all of which were red heads with many freckles. Ginny reminded me of Claire. She was beautiful and was very mature for her age. Ron wouldn't stop blushing everytime he looked at me. And Mr. Weasley was very interested in knowing the function of a rubber duck. 

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Weasley-"

"Call me Molly, dear."

"Sorry.. It was very nice meeting you, Molly, but my family is here. Fred, George, would you like to meet them?"

They both looked at their mom and she nodded. 

"Goodbye Charlie. Ill see you next year." I gave Charlie a hug. "Percy," I mumbled, barely looking at him. He never liked me and I stopped trying to like him after he told Snape I jinxed one of the knights in the halls to "accidently" trip him everytime he walked past it. 

I linked arms with them and we walked over to my family (my necklace glowing blue, for nervous.) I knew my dad was going to say something embarrassing.

"Hey Stevi! These youre new girlfriends?" Knew it...

"Yes sir! Im Fredessa."

"And Im Georgina."

"Nice to meet you!" They both said at the same time. They made my necklace turn pink. Along with my cheeks as I was blushing.

Claire was dying of laughter and my mom was trying to hold back laughs. My dad smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Fred and George." He shook Freds hand when he said Fred and Georges when he said George. I could tell they were both happy that someone (besides me) could tell them apart yet disappointed because they couldn't switch roles on my dad.

"So Mr. Whaley-" Fred started.

"Blaize."

"Blaize.. Our mom invited Stevi to come stay with us the last week of summer-"

"-so we can take her to Diagon Alley to get her supplies for next year. Would that be okay?" George asked. George always made things sound more appealing to the adults.

"Honey this is your call," my dad turned to my mom. He never wants to say the wrong thing.

"I think that's wonderful. You guys definitely know a lot more about this than we do. Thank you so much for offering."

"Okay cool. We better get going. See you soon Stevi. We'll write you." George said as he gave me a hug.

"See you soon, pet." I punched Fred and he laughed.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"When I come up with a better nickname!" He dodged my second punch and gave me a hug.

"See you later, losers!" I called after them.

When I turned back around my family was staring at me and smiling (well.. Besides my dad. He was glaring at the boys.)

"What??"

"Stevi has a boyfriend! Stevi has a boyfriend!" Claire started singing.

"Hes not my boyfriend, Claire!"

"Youre blushing, Darling," my mom pushed my hair out of my face.

"No Im not! What about Claire? Whered you get that ring?" I noticed a ring with a pink heart on it. I wanted to get Claire in trouble so my mom would move her attention off me.

"Oh. Brett gave it to me. My new boyfriend." 

"Claire, Youre 9. You can't have a boyfriend." My mom said.

"Well Stevis 11. She can't either!"

"Well I don't. Come on don't we have to start planning Claire's birthday?"

Claire stopped arguing, "Oh yeah! Okay so what I want is a pool party. I want...."

I blocked out the rest of what she was saying. I wouldn't see Fred and George for another two months. I wouldn't see Fred for another two months. His gorgeous brown eyes, his adorable cheek bones, the way he blushes everytime I point out how adorable they are... Two months... 

"Stevi did you even hear me??"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Pool party. Yeah."

"No! I wanted you to make crepes and pancakes!"

"Oh, yeah of course. Id love to."

"Great! Ill need about 20 of each."

"Will do sissy. Can't wait." At least her party will take my mind off Fred and George and Hogwarts. Help the time go by faster. Oh Merlin... two months in a world which I don't belong... Can't wait...

\------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry its been a couple days since I uploaded. I've been a bit busy. And sorry this chapter was kind of boring.. I just want to get to when Harry starts cuz then we have more info on what went on at school.


	8. The Burrow

Claire's party was awesome. Everyone loved my crepes and I made pancakes that spelled out "Happy Birthday Claire." I can't believe she's already ten. Shell be going to Hogwarts with me next year. Im so excited. I hope she likes Fred and George. And I they like her. I don't know what I would do if they didn't like each other. Im supposed to go to the Burrow today. Im so excited. They said were getting their by "floo powder." Im nervous to use it, but I know ill be safe with the Weasley's. 

"Stevi! Mr. Weasley's here to get you!"

"Coming!"

As I started to leave my room the door flew open. "Hello, pet! Nice to see you. Let me grab those." Fred walked into my room and grabbed my trunk while George grabbed the cat carrier. My mom bought me it when I told her I wanted a cat to bring to Hogwarts with me.

"Shall we then?" George and Fred held out their arms.

"We shall." I wrapped my arms in theirs and we walked into the living room.

"Hello Mr. Weasley!" 

"Arthur. Well be traveling by floo powder. Me and George will go first so you can see how it works."

"Sounds fun! Goodbye family! See you Christmas!" I hugged each member of my family and smiled at Mr. Weasley so he knew I was ready.

"Alright then. George," him and George stepped into our fireplace. They both grabbed a handful of powder out of a bowl they brought.

They both said, "The Burrow!" and disappeared.

"So I just yell 'The Burrow' and throw that powder at my feet?"

"Yep. Ill be with you the whole time. It'll be okay," he smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Okay then. Lets do this." We stepped into the fireplace and yelled "The Burrow!" The room started spinning and I could see fireplaces blur past us. Suddenly I felt Fred start to step out. I followed and I almost fell onto the floor. I looked up to see who had caught me. I saw those perfect brown eyes and gorgeous smile that belong to Fred. I smiled back.

"Thanks," I mumbled, blushing half because I was in Fred arms and half because I had almost fell in front of the whole Weasley family.

"What would you do without me?" Fred said, smiling.

"Come on, lovebirds. Moms made us lunch," Ginny said, laughing. She really reminded me of Claire.

I looked at Fred and his cheeks were almost as bright as his hair.   
I got to my feet and fixed my shirt, "thanks again'" I said, blushing like crazy.

He seemed to have noticed he was blushing. He smiled and said, "youre welcome, pet. Now lets go eat."

"Come on! Youre not even going to change it to Klutz??"

"Nope. Klutz wouldn't get to you as bad as Pet does."

"Hello, dear! Nice to see you again. Oh my you have grown a bit since I last saw you," Mrs. Weasley said, looking up at me as she hugged me.

"Sadly not as much as Fred and George have grown. Im still shorter than them," I said frowning at the boys.

"Sorry, babe-"

"You'll never catch up to us."

Everyone laughed and we ate our sandwiches. Even though it was just pbj, it was the best sndwich I've ever had. When I asked how she made them, she said, "You can't be liberal with the peanut butter or the jelly."

After we ate, Ginny showed me her room, where I would be sleeping. It was small but very comfortable. She had a queen size bed that we would share and she made some room in her closet for me to use.

"Wow Gin. Thanks! That's really sweet of you to share your room with me."

"Of course! It'll be nice to have a big sis around."

I gave her a side hug and messed up her hair, "oh Gin. Big sisters are so much worse than brothers. Just ask Claire."

We laughed and walked downstairs. Charlie, Fred, Ron, and George were standing around the table, obviously excited about something.

"What's up, boys?" I asked as I put my arms around Fred and Charlie. There were three cleansweep fives on the table. "Why are there three? I thought Charlie already had one?"

"I do. But you don't." 

"What?"

"Moms bought us brooms for our second year," Fred said, smiling bigger than ever. Well... It want as big as the first day I saw him..

"Us? As in me too? But I suck at flying. She shouldn't have-"

George cut me off, "well youre going to be here for a week so me, Fred, and Charlie can help!" 

George was so excited. He looked like a little puppy that just got his first chew toy. I couldn't say no. "Okay okay. Thank you so much Molly," I looked over at Mrs. Weasley and she was also smiling, apparently very happy we all liked our gifts.

"Oh it was nothing, dear. Arthur knew someone from work. It was really nothing," she was blushing.

"Come on Stevi! Lets try 'em out!" Fred said, grabbing a broom in one hand and grabbing mine in the other. I barely had time to grab my broom as he yanked me outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Im so sorry Georgie! I told you I was a bad flyer!" I ran into George trying to catch the ball Charlie threw and gave him a bloody nose.

"Stevi its fine I promise. It wasnt on purpose, Charlie fix it."

"Oh come on Georgie. The blood bring out the color in your eyes," Fred teased.

"Im still the better looking twin." George snapped as Charlie fixed his nose.

"Psh. Please. Stevi whos better looking?"

"Fred that's not fair. You know she fancies you."

I blushed, "Im not getting in the middle of this. Im going to go help Molly with dinner." I walked back to The Burrow.

"Fred just ask her out already," I heard Charlie say.

"Shove off, Charlie."

"Youre wasting time. She went be single forever," I heard George say.

"Molly? Do you need help with dinner?" I asked seeing her run around the kitchen, trying to do multiple things at once.

"If you could set the table, that'd be great dear."

"Alright." I grabbed eight plates, spoons, forks, and knives and set them on the table.

"Would you go get the kids please?"

"Okie dokie," I ran over to the door and yelled, "Boys dinners ready! Come on!" Then ran up to Ginny room and said, "hey Gin. Dinners ready. Come on." I held out my hand and she grabbed it and we walked to the kitchen together.

All of our Hogwarts letters were on the table. And everyone was sitting to make sure I had to sit by Fred. We both looked down and blushed as I slowly sat down next to him. When would he just make a move? Its been a year and we both know we like each other.

There was an awkward silence at the table until Percy came downstairs. 

"Thanks for telling me dinner was ready."

"Oops." I said shrugging my shoulders. Everyone giggled beside Mrs. Weasley who shot me an angry look.

"Well sit down Perc. We've all been so excited for you to join us," Fred said trying to hold back a smile. I laughed and, once again, Mrs. Weasley shot me an angry look. I love this family.

\------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I love the Weasleys. Theyre so perfect. There will be a lot of chapters at the Burrow. Especially when Claire starts school. Next chapter we get to go to Diagon Alley!! Yay!!


	9. Diagon Alley (2)

"Okay now. We're going by floo powder. Arthur and I will go first-"

"Mom! Why can't me and Ginny go with?? It's no fair!" Ron said, still whining about not being allowed to go with us.

"I told you, Ron. You and Ginny can come next year. I don't want to risk Ginny getting lost and you would get too distracted to keep an eye on her."

"Don't worry hun. I promise to bring you back something," I said, noticing Ginnys face drop when she learned it was her fault they couldn't go.

"Thanks, Stevi," Ginny mumbled as she slowly walked upstairs.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Arthur and I will go first, then George and Charlie, then Stevi and Fred. Percy, you'll be fine on your own."

Percy nodded, happy that his mom thought he was responsible to go alone. (When in reality no one wanted to go with him.)

When it was mine and Freds turn, I grabbed his hand again, in case I fell. We yelled "Diagon Alley!" and once again the room started spinning. When I felt Fred step out I tried to follow him and once again fell into his arms.

"Does it ever get easier?" I asked him, embarrassed from falling again.

"I sure hope not," he laughed, blushing and helping me back up on my feet.

Once Percy appeared Mrs. Weasley told us the plan. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to go to Gringotts to get the money while we all go get our books. Then Fred and George can help me get a cat.

It only took us about an hour to get our books. We needed books for three different years and five different kids so I was surprised it didn't take longer.

"Come on! Come on! I want a cat! I want her nooooowwwwwwww!" I jumped around Fred and George bugging them to come get my cat with me.

"Okay, Pet. But if you keep acting hyper, you don't get ice cream after," Fred said, poking my nose.

"Fine. Meanie," I pouted, calming down.

"Good. Let's go," he said, holding his arm out.

I linked arms with him and started skipping and singing, "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of oz!" Fred looked at me and laughed.

"You still need to show us that movie," George said, also laughing.

"I will. Once I get a TV I can bring to your house. Maybe your dad can find us one? I would prefer it to have a VCR and DVD player built in. Are you writing this down?"

"You're too much for us, Stevi," George said, rolling his eyes.

"Look! Look! Look! It's the pet shop!" I said, practically running to the shop.

"She's too adorable," I heard Fred say behind me. I started blushing.

"She's all yours, Freddie. Way too much work for me," I heard George say. Then I heard something like George tripping.

"Can I help you with anything?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"I... wanted..." I was breathing heavily from running to the store.

"She wanted to look at the cats you guys have," Fred said, laughing from me running out of breath so quickly.

"Over here," the lady motioned towards a wall with a ton of cats playing with different toys.

"Eek!" I screamed happily and ran over to the cats.

"So which one do you want?" Fred asked.

"It's not that easy, Freddie. I can't pick the cat! She has to pick me!"

"Well how do you know it'll be a she?"

"Because guys don't like me. Duh." I said, rolling my eyes. Fred laughed and I sat on the floor waiting for a cat to come to me.

"Bonnie! Come here baby! Come on," I started calling, the boys looking very confused. Then, one of the cats stopped playing with a mouse toy and brought the toy to me. I held my hand out for her to smell and she started crawling into my arms. She was so beautiful. She was a calico tabby cat with gorgeous green eyes.

"How did you do that?" Both the twins asked in synch.

"I told you. You have to let them come to you."

"But how did you know her name?"

"That's just the name that came to my mind. It just so happens that this kitty likes it," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "So how much?"

"Nine galleons," the lady said.

"Here you go," I handed her the coins, cuddling Bonnie.

"Isn't she just the cutest! Aww Bonnie! You're such a cutie, yes you are!" I said holding her in my arms as we left the shop.

When we found the rest of the Weasleys I instantly ran over to Charlie. "Charlie! Look at her! Shes perfect! Shes so gorgeous isn't she!"

"Didn't you say no ice cream if she was still hyper?" Charlie said to Fred, laughing as he pet Bonnie.

Fred just laughed and said, "how could I say no to that Charlie?"

"So then let's go get ice cream! Please Molly??" I asked Mrs. Weasley.

"You're almost worse than Ginny, Stevi. But it's always nice to have a young soul around," she laughed seeing me bouncing with joy, "yes we can get ice cream. Let's go."

"So Arthur, I was talking to Fred and George about getting a TV. Do you think you could get one from work?" I asked Mr. Weasley as we walked to the ice cream parlor.

"I think that's a great idea! Why haven't I thought of that earlier?" He started mumbling to himself then seemed to realize I was still there, "yes, Stevi. I'll work on it."

"Coolioz!" Then I skipped in-between Fred and George and linked arms with them. They both looked down at me and smiled, shaking their heads.

After we all ate out ice cream and bought two for Ron and Ginny, we went back to The Burrow. Ginny and Ron were playing Wizard Chess in the living room. When Ginny saw us she shot up and ran to us and gave me a hug.

"Gin! Look!" I lifted up the cat carrier and showed her Bonnie, "her name is Bonnie."

"She's so cute! Come on! We can set her up a bed in our room!" Ginny said, pulling me up the stairs. I looked back at Fred and George and they were smiling at me. I couldn't have better best friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freds POV

"You sure you can handle her, Freddie?" Charlie asked me, staring at the stairs, where Ginny had pulled Stevi away.

"Oh shove off, Charlie," I said walking over to the couch.

"If he really loves her, he'll have no problem at all 'handling her'." Mom told Charlie.

"Mom! I don't 'love' her! We're just friends!" I felt my face getting hot.

"'Friends' don't act like that, Fred. Come on, you know you can't lie to me," George said. He knew how I felt. He hates that I'm not doing anything to get closer to Stevi.

"Okay! I like her! As more than just a 'friend'!" I practically yelled, trying not to be loud enough for Stevi to hear.

"Then do something about it you git!" Ginny yelled as she walked down the stairs.

"Where's Stevi?" I asked, hoping she hadn't heard me.

"She's taking a shower. You're fine. But really. You have to do something about her. She was talking to me about Cedric you know."

Great. I have no chance against him. "Well that settles it. She likes Diggory. Not me."

"You're such a git. She likes Cedric as a backup. If she had to choose between you two it would be you! But if Cedric gets to her first, good luck trying to get her back," Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders and walking back up stairs.

What am I going to do?

"So what are you going to do?" George asked. 

"I don't know, George. I think I might.. have to.... ask for help."

"Her birthdays coming up isn't it?" Ron asked. I had forgotten he was here. I figured he would have left when Percy did.

"Yeah. October 31."

"I have an idea," Ron said walking over to me.

"Well don't hurt yourself, kid."

"Ha. Ha. Want help or not?" Ron asked, actually being very serious.

"Yes. Please. Sorry."

"Damn, you really do like her. I mean you said 'sorry' to Ron," George said, sounding shocked.

"George! Language!" Mom yelled at George.

"English!" George automatically said, then realized who he said it to and ran upstairs, Charlie following, scared of mom being so angry.

"All right. So this is what you have to do," Ron started. I really hope this plan works...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! Freddie has a plan! About time too, amiright?!? We get to go to Hogwarts next chapter! Yay!


	10. Simply Meant To Be

A/N: Im going to split year 2 into two different chapters. The first one will be the first "half" of the year (September 1st-Halloween) and the second chapter will be the second "half" (after Halloween-June 4th (Claire's 11th birthday)). So these next two chapter will probably be longer than usual.  
And remember... I only own Stevi and her family, Emma, Scott, and Mitch. The rest are JK Rowlings   
\---------------------------------------------------------

September 1st, 2010

"Get up! Get up get up get up! Stevi! Moms going on and on about how you'll be late for the train! Get up!" Ginny was yelling at me, hitting me with a pillow every sentence.

"Oh come on, Gin! Just five more minutes..." I mumbled, rolling over.

"You asked for this... FRED GEORGE SHE'S NOT GETTING UP!"

"Oh come on! Ginny! Don't!"

Our door swung open. "So we hear we have a defiant pre-teen refusing to get up. Is this correct?" I heard Fred ask Ginny. I groaned and buried my head in pillows.

"Come on, Fred. I have an idea," George said. I could basically hear the smirk on his face.

"Okay! Fine! Im up! Don't get any ideas," I said sitting up, "now leave so I can get dressed."

"Aw but it was a really good idea!" George whined.

"We'll get her later, George. Don't worry."

"Out!" I yelled. They both left and I turned to Ginny, "really, Gin? They have ideas now. Do you know how bad this is?"

Ginny just laughed and I turned on some music. Broadripple Is Burning by Margot and The Nuclear So and So's came on.

"This song is just weird, Stevi.." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you even listen to the lyrics, Gin? I know you hear them... But are you listening?"

"You're weird. Why my brother is in love with you is beyond me."

I threw a pillow at her, "he doesn't love me, Ginny. We've known each other for almost a year. Don't you think if he loved he'd do something about it?"

"Just wait, Stevi. I can't wait to say 'I told you so'."

We got ready in silence (besides my music and singing) and went downstairs to eat. 

"You don't have much time, dear. You took way too long to get up. You four are going to be late. We should go." Mrs. Weasley was running around frantically trying to get everything together.

"We'll be fine, Molly. Come on. I think were all ready," I said trying to reassure her.

"Okay.. Okay.. Come on then. Ron, Ginny, are you ready?" They both nodded. "Then lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Im so hungry! I haven't eaten in hours!" I yawned as Fred, George, and I found a compartment to sit in. "See you later, Charlie." I waved bye as he went to do... Whatever Charlie does.

"Its only been 30 minutes.." Fred said, putting my trunk away and handing me Bonnie.

"Yeah... That's like hours!" I complained, petting Bonnie. She was purring loud enough for George to hear, and he was sitting across from us.

"We'll get snacks when the trolley comes around," George said, laughing because I yawned for the fourth time since we entered the compartment.

"Come on, pet. Lay down. I don't know why you're tired. Mom made us go to bed super early last night," Fred said, letting me lay my head in his lap. Bonnie was curled up on my chest, still purring.

"She made us go to bed but I didn't go to sleep until..." I checked my watch, "about five hours ago."

"Stevi.. You woke up three hours ago.." Fred said, playing with my hair.

"Two hours of sleep! That's gotta be a new record boys!" Defense mechanism... Fred was worried. He called me Stevi.. That's not good..

"Stevi, sleep is important. It's really unhealthy to only get two hours of sleep.. Especially for a witch," George said, obviously worried.

"Im fine. Ill just take a nap and everything will be good. Yay."

"Ill wake you when we get there. Okay?" Fred said.

"Okay," I yawned, "talk to you then." I drifted off so quickly.. Laying in Freds lap.. Him playing with my hair. Bonnie on my chest. Life was good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freds POV

She's so beautiful. Even asleep. Her steady slow breathing.. Smile on her face.

"So what do you have planned?" George asked.

"For what?"

"You and Stevi of course."

I looked down at her. "You'll see, George." I hated keeping secrets from him, but the less people that knew.. The less of a chance she could find out. Ill tell him when it gets closer to get birthday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stevis POV

"Wake up, pet. We're almost there. You should change into your robes," Fred said, brushing hair out of my face.

"Mm... Okay..." I mumbled. 

I got dressed and walked back to Fred and George. When the train stopped, we grabbed our stuff and walked to a carriage. They seemed to be pulled by invisible horses, or they were charmed to move on their own, or something like that. We went into the great hall and I met up with Emma, Mitch, and Scott.

"Hey sis! How are you? I've missed you!" Mitch hugged me as soon as he saw me.

"Hey Mitchie! I missed you too!"

"So you spent the last week with the Weasley's huh? We want details. Did he ask you out yet? Did he kiss you?" Emma asked as she dragged me to the Slytherin table. I thought I should sit with my house for the first day, at least. I looked back at Fred and George and they laughed.

"Nothing happened Emma. Were still just friends." I said. 

Scott rolled his eyes. "Psh.. Just friends. That's like saying me and Mitch are 'just friends'."

"Whatever guys." I knew I was blushing. They all rolled their eyes and we ate as the first years got assigned to their houses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

October 31

I woke up to Emma singing "Happy Birthday" two octaves too high. She has an amazing voice but no one wants to wake up to a chipmunk singing you happy birthday.

"Happy birthday, Stevi!!" Emma yelled as she sat down on my bed.

"Mhm... Happy birthday.." I wanna go back to sleep..

"Come on! Scott and Mitch are waiting downstairs! Oh.. And you might want to wear the dress I bought you," she giggled and jumped up.

The only reason I got up was because it was Sunday and I might be able to see my boys today. Fred and George made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as beaters so we don't get to hang out as much anymore. They're always practicing. I looked at the dress Emma was talking about. It was black with a lacy flower type pattern on it. It really was pretty. I put it on and allowed Emma to do my hair and makeup. Sometimes I let her, sometimes I don't give a damn about my appearance. She likes me better when I let her dress me up.

We walked to the common room and found Scott and Mitch waiting for me. Scott gave me two gorgeous rings and Mitch gave me a choker. Why the clothes and accessories?

They rushed me out of the common room and out of the castle. We ran all the way over by the lake.

"Guys! Why... So... Much.. Running?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"You should really get in better shape, pet." I turned around to see Fred in a nice shirt and jeans. I laughed. I never thought I'd see him look so formal. Even if it was just jeans and a nice tee.

"Yeah.. Thanks for the advise.." I breathed out. There was a blanket in front of a tree behind him. Bloody hell this isn't going to end well.

"Your necklace.. Its purple." Fred said, grabbing it to look closer. "I didn't know it could be purple."

"Well... Red and blue make purple.." I said, worried he would say something about the two colors.

"Nervous.. And romantic huh?" Oh Merlin how did I know.

I felt my face getting red. Then I heard Emma clear her throat. "Youre still here?"

"George told us to make sure he went through with it," Scott said, smiling.

Fred started blushing, "well.. Come on. I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. No crusts," he smiled.

"You know me so well, Freddie," I said, walking over to the picnic Fred set up. "So what's this all about?"

"Its your birthday, is it not? It is also our one year anniversary of knowing each other, correct?" Fred said, sitting on the blanket and handing me a sandwich. 

"Why yes. Yes it is." I took a bite of the sandwich, "I see you talked to your mom?" Id recognize these pbjs anywhere.

"Guilty." Fred laughed, then pulled out a present. "Here.. I know you don't like me giving you presents.. But I hope you like it.." He was blushing again.

I took the present, rolling my eyes. I really don't like him giving me anything.. But I also love it when he does. I opened it and there was another necklace. But this one was from Fred.. And only Fred. It was a heart. At first it was just clear.. But once I grabbed it, it glowed red. I looked up at Fred and saw him smiling.

"Freddie its gorgeous!" 

"Oh my Merlin its red! Guys its red! Yay!" Emma screamed from where her, Mitch, and Scott were still standing.

I ignored the fact that I was so annoyed they were still here. "Why is she so excited about it being red?"

Fred started blushing even more. It was really cute. "Its a special kind of necklace. It was clear when you first saw it, right?" I nodded. "And when you touched it, it turned red?" I nodded. "It has a charm on it.. If it turns red.. It.. It means the person who received it is.. Is.. Well.. Meant to be with the one who sent it.. We're simply meant to be." He smiled as he used a quote from my favorite movie. 

"R..really? So.." 

"Stevi.. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!!" I need to chill. I cleared my throat.. "I.. Uh.. I mean yeah sure that's cool."

He laughed, "I liked the first answer better."

"Good. So did I."

"Did he do it? If he didn't I'm about to go identical twin swap on her and ask her for him," I heard George say as Fred helped me up.

"Honestly Georgie, do you think I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you and my boyfriend?" I smiled.. Boyfriend..

"Sure you've known us for a year but Im sure I can...." he paused, "you said boyfriend. Oh thank Merlin he didn't chicken out."

"I may be a lot of things but a chicken isn't one of them, Georgie." Fred said, wrapping his arm around me. This year was already so much better than last year. Im caught up in all my classes, even in potions Im doing good. I have a boyfriend. My five best friends love each other. This year is perfect.

\------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh thank Merlin he finally asked her out. Amiright? Lmao next chapter will just be Christmas and end of the year. 


	11. Marauders Map

"Good morning, babe," I said, sitting next to Fred at the Gryffindor table.

"Happy Thanksgiving, pet," he kissed my forehead.

"You two are so cute!" Emma squealed.

"You two are disgusting," George said.

"Oh Georgie. Youre just jealous I chose Freddie over you."

"You wish. I have no idea how Fred keeps up with your high maintenance arse."

"Hey! Im not high maintenance!"

"You bugged me for almost two hours when I wouldn't go outside with you," Emma said.

"You continuously ran around me and Scott when we were doing homework instead of playing exploding snap with you," Mitch said.

"Do I even have to bring up when you were about to buy Bonnie?" George said.

I started blushing, "oh.. I guess I am kind of high maintenance," I said, embarrassed.

Fred looked at me and must have noticed I was embarrassed. We made eye contact and he said, "that's my favorite thing about her. She always needs my attention and I would be devastated if one day she decided not to need me anymore. Appreciate the moments you might miss if something happens," Fred said, not breaking eye contact.

I smiled and he kissed my cheek. One of the things I really like about Fred is he knows Im not ready to kiss him. I mean, I know Im twelve and people expect me to have had my first kiss already, but Im just not ready. And Fred gets it. I know George bugs him about it, but he doesn't listen. 

"Yeah. I know. Its not like we don't like that about her. We like everything about our Stevi. Its just not always our favorite thing," Scott said. We all laughed and continued to eat. 

"Hey me and Stevi are going to have a girls day. Okay?" Emma stated, more than asked.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. George and I can work on more joke shop supplies. Mitch, Scott, wanna help?" Fred said. That's another thing I like about him. He doesn't have to be with me at all times. He respects the fact that I have other friends and I respect the fact that he has other friends. Your boyfriend/girlfriend should be your best friend. Not your only friend. And that's exactly how me and Fred are.

"Yeah, sounds fun," Scott answered Fred. 

"Cool! Come on, Stevi!" Emma said, pulling me away from the table.

"Bye Freddie! See you later! Bye Georgie!" I yelled as Emma pulled me out of the great hall. She didn't leave me time to say bye to Scott and Mitch.

"Emma! Slow down! You know Im not an athlete!"

"Okay sorry. We just really need to talk."

"About what? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am. But are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its been almost a month and you still haven't kissed him!"

I rolled my eyes, "Emma there just hasn't been a good moment," I said, making an excuse.

"Oh that's rubbish. You two had the perfect moment after that little speech he gave. Me, Scott, and Mitch were all expecting it! Even George was.. Although he wasnt as excited as we were!"

"Exactly! You four were there! I don't want my first kiss to be in front of everyone!"

"Wait. Wait wait wait. Your first kiss? You haven't had your first kiss. Oh my Merlin how am I friends with you."

"Emma Im only twelve."

"So am I. And I had my first kiss when I was nine. Seriously Stevi?"

"Well that's you. Not me. It'll happen eventually. Okay?"

"Okay. Okay. Its your life."

"Thank you."

"Now anyways. I need help in transfiguration."

"That's my best subject! What do you need?"

Emma and I spent the rest of the night practicing transfiguration and studying potions. I constantly have to study potions because Snape hates me. Im not over reacting. He actually LOTHES me. Finally we got tired and headed up to bed. It was nice having a girl day. I love Emma. But I do already miss Fred. Gross I know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent Christmas with my family. Claire once again loved hearing every detail about Hogwarts. She was expecting her letter in June. My mom seemed very interested in Fred. She was happy I finally got accepted into a group. Although she would never admit it, she was always afraid of me forever being an outcast. My dad, on the other hand, would rather me be an outcast than have a boyfriend. He was still mad about Snape hating me, even though I didn't do anything. He would rather me be a teachers pet than have friends. Even though I'm a total teachers pet in Transfiguration and DADA, not to mention in five of my seven classes Im top of my class (I know surprising. Especially considering I started late), its not good enough. The two exceptions being History of Magic and Potions. You can't blame me for being bored in History of Magic. Its my second to last favorite class. Last obviously being potions. 

I wondered what Ginnys reaction to me and Fred would be the whole break. She's the one that wanted us together since she first heard of me. I would have to ask George when I got back to school. I knew Fred would leave out a lot. I couldn't wait to get back to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the break was over and we all got back to school, I instantly found Fred. He said this super cute speech about how much he missed me and how Ginny kept bugging him about anything and everything. 

"Speaking of Gin," I turned to George, "I've been wondering all break. How did she react?"

George laughed, "she was so annoying. She wouldn't stop bugging me about why I haven't pushed Fred to kiss you and she kept talking about how she finally had a sister and honestly she thinks you two are married."

I started blushing and laughed, "sounds like Gin. Have either of you seen Emma or Scott and Mitch?" Scott and Mitch are a package deal. They don't do anything apart. 

"Yeah I think they're waiting for us in the Great Hall," Fred said, wrapping his fingers in mine.

"Lets go. I wanna see if they like my presents!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Sorry about all the skipping around. I just want to get to the good stuff.)

Emma, Scott, Mitch, George, Fred, and I were all in the Gryffindor common room. We asked Professor McGonagall if Slytherins were allowed in their common room and she said as long as we were invited. At first no one liked Emma, Scott, and Mitch being there. They all accepted me instantly because I was part of the Troublesome Three. Eventually the other Gryffindors realized Emma, Scott, and Mitch were okay. 

We were laying on the floor; me laying in Fred lap, Mitch laying on Scotts shoulder, Emma sitting cross legged next to George, who was staring blankly at a Transfiguration book.

"Guys Im bored," I complained.

"We know," they all said at the same time.

"Okay that was weird," I said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Fred asked.

"We haven't tried to figure out what that parchment does for a while now."

"What? That thing we got from Filches office?" George asked.

"Yeah!"

"We tried, Stevi. There's basically nothing we can do," Scott said.

"Im not going to give up. Georgie can you pleeaassee go get it?" I asked, giving George puppy eyes.

"Okay okay whatever," George got up and disappeared into the boys dorm.

When he came back, he laid the parchment in the middle of our not-very-circle-like circle. 

"Okay Stevi. Go ahead," George said.

I pointed my wand at the parchment and opened my mouth to say a spell, but I was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see Percy standing above us.

"Shove off Percy. You don't need to know every last thing we do," George said, annoyed.

"Oh Percy. I solemnly swear that we are up to no good," I said sarcastically, putting my hand over my heart.

Percy rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Stevi! Stevi look!" Mitch said, slapping my arm.

I looked at the parchment. I realized I still had my wand pointed at the parchment from before Percy interrupted. Words started appearing on it. 'ITINERARIUM MARAUNDENTIUM  
Messrs.  
MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, & PRONGS  
are proud to present  
The   
MARAUDER'S MAP'.

"This.. is.. so... cool!" I yelled. Fred put his hand over my mouth to quiet me. I licked him.

"Ew! Youre so immature," Fred laughed.

"Its okay though, cuz that's your favorite thing about me," I smiled up at him.

"Got me there," he mumbled.

"Guys its a map of the castle. Everyone's name is on it. And there's secret passages!" George said, excited.

"You know what this means, right?" I asked the boys.

"Troublesome Three becomes much more troublesome," George and Fred said, both grinning.

"Oh Merlin. Please don't get expelled. Youre the only girl friend I have," Emma said, rolling her eyes at us.

"You have Mitchie," I smiled at Mitch and he laughed and rolled his eyes. Emma was serious, "Okay. Nothing too bad. But once you and Scott become prefect fifth year, all hell breaks loose."

"But remember Percy's probably going to be prefect next year. So please nothing too bad next year," Scott said.

"We'll take care of Percy. Right, George," Fred said, looking at George.

"You couldn't be more right, Fred. No need to worry."

We all laughed and started studying the map. We saw Dumbledore pacing in his office. Snape sitting in his office. Filtch walking through the castle. It was amazing. This was going to make school so much better. Thank you Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the year flew by. Gryffindor lost the Quidditch cup and house cup to Slytherin. I teased Fred and George a lot about that, but they knew I'd rather have Gryffindor win. Slytherins don't need that kind of ego boost. Mrs. Weasley invited me and Claire to stay with them for the last month of summer so Claire could get used to magic before she goes to Hogwarts. And I get the feeling she wanted to see how me and Fred acted around each other now that we're dating. I don't know where Im going to sleep, though. Ginnys room was too small for three people.. And Im definitely not going to Percy's room. I couldn't stay with Ron or Charlie. I don't know them well enough for that. And Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let me sleep with Fred and George. I guess ill sleep in the sitting room. Ill find out soon enough. No need to dwell on it. I get to spend a whole month with my second family.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next chapter is our third year! (Harrys first year) Which means Hogsmead! And more detail since this is the start of the books. So excited.


	12. The Burrow (2)

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad. I love you so very much and we'll see you soon," I said.

"B..bye mum.. Dad.." Claire was crying. She had never been away from our parents for so long.

"It'll be okay Claire Bear. The Weasley's are good people. Look at how they've treated Stevi," my dad said, comforting Claire.

"Especially Freeedd," Claire teased me.

"Come off it Claire," I rolled my eyes, "lets go get our stuff. They should be here soon. Oooo! You get to meet Gin! Youre going to LOVE her. She's a year younger than you but she's so mature. Just like you. And you'll just love Freddie. And Georgie will be so sweet to you. I already know hell treat you like a little sister. And you're in Ron's grade so you'll get to know him a lot. And of course-" I was cut off by my moms screams, "Theyre here! Come on Claire! Hurry up!!" I dragged her to the living room. 

"Ill never get used to that," my mom said clutching her chest like they gave her a heart attack.

"Sorry Mrs. White. Didn't mean to startle you," Mr. Weasley said as Fred and George appeared in the room. Ginny came with Mr. Weasley.

"Neeko. Please."

"Stevi!" Fred and George both ran up to me and engulfed me in a group hug.

"Georgie! Freddie!" I liked to call out Georges name first. No one ever does and I know he appreciates it.

"Gin!" I called Ginny over, "Claire, this is Ginny, Ginny, this is Claire."

"Wow you are really pretty!" Claire said. Ginny started blushing, "you don't get told that very often huh?" 

"I have six older brothers.. What do you think? Youre very pretty yourself Claire." They both laughed. Success! I can tell theyre already going to be great friends.

"Wheres Bonnie?" George asked.

"OH MY MERLIN SHE'S GOING TO HATE ME! I was so excited about seeing you guys again I forgot to grab her!"

"Ill go get her. Me and Stevi can leave last, Dad," Fred kissed my forehead and ran to mine and Claire's room.

I turned around and saw Claire and Ginny giggling.

"What?"

"You two are so cute!" they both squealed.

"Arthur get them out of here," I said rolling my eyes.

Mr. Weasley smiled and turned to Claire, "okay Claire. You can watch me and George first. I know Stevi explained it to you, but its always easier to see someone do it."

Mr. Weasley stepped into our fireplace, George holding my trunk and Mr. Weasley holding Claire's, and yelled "The Burrow". Claire and Ginny followed. When Fred came back with Bonnie he held out his hand. I took it and we stepped into the fireplace. Im not going to fall. Im not going to fall. Im not going to fall.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I once again fell into Freds arms.

"Stevi!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at me.

"Sorry, Molly. I told myself I wouldn't fall again."

She rolled her eyes and went back to cooking dinner. 

"Its okay Stevi. Claire fell too. Except I wasnt strong enough to catch her and we both ended up falling," Ginny said, still laughing on the floor a few feet away from me and Fred.

"Hello Ron! I've missed you! Are you excited to start school?" I gave Ron a hug.

"Missed you too Stevi. And yeah I really am," he said.

"Wheres Perc? Isn't it nearly dinner?" I asked noticing Percy wasnt in the room.

"Probably in his room polishing his new prefect badge," George said.

"Oh great. Percy's a prefect," I said sarcastically.

"Isn't it? That's the third one!" Mrs. Weasley said, not noticing my sarcasm. "Oh and Stevi, you'll be sleeping in Fred and Georges room. I set up an extra bed for you."

"Come on!" Fred said, wrapping his arm around mine.

"We have something to show you," George said wrapping an arm around my other one.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see!" they said simultaneously. 

When we got to their room they made me close my eyes.

"1-"

"2-"

"3!"

I opened my eyes.

"No way!! You didn't! Oh my Merlin I love you guys!" There was a TV in their room, next to what I assumed was my bed.

"So what do you want to watch first?" George asked.

"We have Wizard of Oz, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Nightmare Before-" 

"Nightmare Before Christmas!! What do you think?? Do you even know me?!?" 

"Okay okay once were done with dinner," Fred said.

"No!! I wanna watch it now!" I whined.

"Dinner. Now. Or no movie," Fred threatened.

"You tell her Fred," George laughed.

"Uuuggghhh fiiiiiiinnneee," I stubbornly walked downstairs into the kitchen. 

Everyone else was already seated.

"This place is amazing!" Claire said as George, Fred, and I sat down.

"It is isn't it? Just wait until you try Molly's food."

"Oh Stevi youre too sweet," Mrs. Weasley said, blushing.

We all ate. Mr. Weasley bugging Claire about pencils and paper. George, Fred, and I talking about new pranks and supplies for our joke shop. Percy continuously bringing up his prefect badge. It was heaven. Even with Percy. It wouldn't be the same without him.

"Everyone off to bed now. Were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Yes Ginny you will go with us," Mrs. Weasley said as we all finished dinner.

"Okay! Love you! See you tomorrow!" I said jumping out of my seat and grabbing George and Fred.

"I've never seen her so excited to go to bed," I heard Claire say as we ran out of the room.

"Dad brought home a TV from work," I heard Ginny say as we ran up the stairs.

We all flopped on our beds when we got into our room. I was out of breath but the boys were just laughing. 

"Okay.. Ill.. Put the.. Movie in."

"Were playing Quidditch when we get home tomorrow," Fred said.

"You really need to get in shape," George said laughing.

I put the movie in and made Fred and George sit on my bed with me.

"Georgie go get snacks pleeaassee."

"What do you want?"

"Anything just hurryyyy!"

George left to get snacks.

"So this is your favorite movie?" Fred asked.

"Yep! Its amazing. Youre going to love it. I promise!"

"If you say so."

George came back with a ton of chocolate frogs.

"Don't tell mum I know where her secret stash is," George said as he sat down.

"Okay now be quiet and watch," I ordered.

They both laughed and we watched the movie. I forced myself not to recite every word. I notice Fred looking at me throughout the movie and smile when he saw my excitement. It was cute.

"Did you like it?" I asked, yawning.

"It was really cute. I enjoyed it," Fred said.

"The movie or Stevi?" George teased.

"Both," Fred kissed my forehead.

"Gross. I regret asking."

"Now get off my bed. Im shweepy."

"Okay sleeping beauty. Night," George said, moving to his bed.

"Night, pet. See you in the morning," Fred said, laying on his bed.

"Night, boys. See you in the morning." I couldn't think of any night ever being better than this one.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry guys I've been super busy lately so I haven't been posting a lot :'( Im sorryyyyyy.


	13. Diagon Alley (3)

A/N: Im sorry. I totally suck at chapter titles :(

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Gin! Claire wake up! Wake up wake up wake up!!! Were going to Diagon Alley today! Claire youre going to love it! Come on! Molly made breakfast. Her eggs are just heavenly!" 

"Stevi get out! Let me sleeeeep!" Claire said, throwing a pillow at me.

"You two really are sisters," Ginny said, laughing. 

"Come on girls! Breakfast is ready!" We heard Mrs. Weasley yell from the kitchen.

"Coming!" All three of us yelled back.

"Don't you look stunning, Claire," George said.

"Oh shove off George," Claire replied.

"Wow you two really are sisters," Fred said.

"Yeah I mean we do have the same parents," I said sarcastically.

"Wow you and Gin really are siblings," Claire said mockingly.

"Good morning children! Are you all ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Mr. Weasley asked from his spot at the table.

"Yep!" I said way too enthusiastically. 

"Shut up! Since when were you EVER so loud in the mornings," Claire moaned as she sat down.

"Im going to guess it has something to do with the pet store and ice cream," Fred said, wrapping his arm around me and sitting us down at the table.

"Im so excited! Come on lets eat!"

We all ate while talking. Claire getting to know the Weasley's and them getting to know her. Me, Fred, and George talked about the TV and which movie to watch next. Percy once again bringing up being a prefect every chance he got. 

Once we all finished Mrs. Weasley told us the plan. Her and Mr. Weasley would go first and get the money. Ginny, Ron, and Claire would go get Claire's cauldron and robes then meet up with Percy, George, Fred, and I at the book store. Then Fred, George, Claire, and I would go get Claire's wand while the rest get Percy's new owl then we go get Claire's pet while the others get Ron's wand. It was a lot but I was so excited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on! I wanna see what Claire's wand is!" I said once we finished buying our books.

I grabbed Claire's wrist and Freds hand and pulled them both out of the store, George closely following. When we got to Ollivanders I stopped and turned to Fred and George. When I first showed up here Mr. Ollivander knew I was a Potter. He would know Claire was too and might say something. I don't know why I haven't told Fred and George yet. I guess it never came up. Well except when I found out how famous Harry Potter was. But I guess I just thought they might not believe me.

"Maybe you two should stay outside," I said, hoping they wouldn't ask why.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Oh well.. Its small in there and there isn't much room," I said skeptically.

"Oh."

"What? No its not," George said.

"Oh.. Well I've only been in there with Hagrid so maybe that's why.."

"Stevi, are you okay?" Fred asked. He always knows when something's wrong..

"Well.. I guess you were going to find out sooner or later."

"What are you talking about?" George asked as we walked through the door.

"Ah! Our second Potter! Im expecting your cousin this year as well," Mr. Ollivander said, as I had expected.

"Oh... That's what youre talking about," George said, looking confused and shocked. He was just staring blankly at Mr. Ollivander. Obviously not sure how to react.

Fred stormed out of the shop.

"Georgie.. Stay with Claire. Tell me what wand you get sis," I kissed Claire's forehead and followed Fred.

"Freddie! Fred! Slow down! Come on please?!"

"What, Stevi? Oh, sorry, is that even your real name? Been lying about that as well, have you?"

"Fred seriously? Youre joking right?"

"Oh yes of course. Bloody hell I forgot. Its hilarious to lie to your boyfriend about being a Potter for Merlins sake."

"Why is it such a big deal?!? I didn't even know until I found out I was a witch! Its not like I was raised as a Potter!"

"I should've known. A muggle born can't be in Slytherin. Why did I never ask you. Im so stupid for thinking you were just a muggle born," he started walking away again.

"Fred please stop walking away from me! I didn't do anything wrong! I get that you would have wanted to know. Its kind of a big deal I guess. But honestly you shouldn't be so pissed!"

"You lied to me."

George and Claire ran up to us.

"Stevi why didn't you tell us?" George asked, looking hurt.

"I..I don't know, Georgie. Im sorry. I guess I just didn't want you treating me any different. I didn't think it was a big deal until you guys told me how famous Harry Potter was. Then I guess I was just afraid you wouldn't believe me or something. I don't know. Im sorry," I started crying. I never do anything right. I always mess things up. Why am I so stupid?

"Come here, babe. Its okay.. Stop crying. Youre okay," Fred walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, "I just thought you were lying to me for some reason. Like you were playing a joke on me. Its stupid but I thought maybe everyone else knew and you were all laughing behind my back. Stop crying, baby."

"Freddie I would never.. I love you. I love both of you. You're family."

Fred wiped the tears off my face and lifted my chin so our eyes met. We were the only two people in the world. Everyone else had vanished. It was dead silent. He kissed me. Our lips locked together and moved in synch. Every thought left my mind. I wasn't worried about Fred and George being mad. I wasn't excited about the pet store. It was just me and Fred. Together. Forever and always.

"Gross!" I heard Ron say.

We broke apart.

"Oh.. Uh.. Mrs. Weasley.. I.. Uh.. Sorry.. Come on Claire. Lets go get your cat," I said, seeing Mrs. Weasley standing with her arms crossed.

"Wow Stevi you're so red I could fry an egg on your face," Claire said. 

"Lets go," I said, feeling my face get even more red with anger.

Claire ended up buying a black and grey stripped cat. She name him Luchi. He was a cutie. Not as cute as Bonnie of course. 

When we got home I hung out in Ginnys room with her and Claire. Ginny wanted every detail of how the kiss happened. Me and Claire took turns explaining the argument and what our parents told us when I found out I was a witch. Then I gave her all the mooshy details about how the world stopped. Claire told us what kind of wand she got. She had a phoenix feather core. Same phoenix as me and Voldemort. Ollivander told her there were only four wands made with that core and it seems like Claire, Harry, Voldemort, and I were the four who would own those wands. (A/N: its crazy cuz me and my sister actually took the pottermore tests and we both got phoenix feather. Thank you irony.)

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley found out about Claire and me being Potters they both started telling us about how careful we need to be and all the precautions we need to take. By the end of the night I hadn't said a word to Fred or George. Everyone else needed to hear my whole life story. When I was finally able to tell everyone I was going to bed, I went to my room, fell on my bed, and screamed into my pillow.

Fred came to sir next to me, "long night?"

"You have no idea."

"Wizard of oz?" George asked.

"Good idea," I said, smiling at him.

I fell asleep wrapped in Freds arms. Perfect ending to such a long day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awwwwwww yay! First kiss and first argument! So cute. Ugh I suck at writing. Im sorry guys.. I've just been super busy and tired. Im officially an adult now so I have a million and one different things I need done. I've also started getting so many more ideas of what I should've done and I wanna rewrite stuff but I don't so I might just make another fanfic. So tell me who you want me to write about next time! It doesn't have to be a Harry Potter character. It can be Supernatural or Once Upon a Time as well. Im not really in any other fandoms though.. Sorry!


	14. Kings Cross Station

A/N: Trigger warning: In this chapter Stevi will begin to show signs of being anorexic. I am basing Stevi off of my life and this would be my freshman year of high school, when my mental disorders started taking over. Im trying to raise awareness and show that these are real problems. I AM NOT PROMOTING SELF HARM OR ANY TYPE OF MENTAL DISORDERS. Please understand that if you are having any problems with the way you think about yourself know that I will always be here to listen and there are many options for you. You are not alone. There are people who will help you and be there for you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"George! Stevi! Fred! Wake up! Ooooo youre so lucky mom had me wake you three up. She would be so mad if she found you and Stevi in the same bed."

Ginny and Claire came to wake us up this morning. I guess me and Fred fell asleep together again while watching Beauty and the Beast. We're going to Hogwarts today, so Mrs. Weasley was going crazy trying to get everything organized. 

"Fred! George! Stevi! Lets go! Youre going to make us late!" We heard Mrs. Weasley yell from the kitchen.

"Coming!" The three of us yelled back.

I grabbed my outfit and ran downstairs into Ginnys room to get dressed. I chose a grey tank top, red jacket, black leggings, and brown knee high boots. I pulled my hair back into a quick low pony tail. I looked in the mirror. I noticed my stomach was getting bigger. It wasn't proportional anymore. Am I gaining weight again? 

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and started to walk away.

"Stevi, dear, you need more than just toast. You have a long day today," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I ate a lot last night. Im not that hungry. Thank you though," I smiled at her and started to walk away again. 

Claire grabbed my arm and pulled me into Ginnys room.

"Stevi please don't tell me youre not eating again," she said, worried. When I was ten a girl at my school would bully me for any reason she could find. One of the things that stuck was how much more i weighed than the other girls. My parents were always too busy to notice I wasnt eating, they had their own problems to worry about. But Claire noticed. She was too mature for her age. She knew what was happening before I did.

"No i told you guys. I ate a lot last night."

"No you didn't. I was sitting next to you. I ate more than you."

"Georgie snuck me up some food last night when we were watching TV. Ask him. He'll tell you."

"Fine. But if I notice it anymore Im telling mom."

"Fine."

I ran up to my room and sat on Freds bed. I was shaking. I hated lying to Claire. Especially about things like that. I know its bad. Ill just tell her when I get back to 110lbs. I grabbed the scale from my trunk. I knew I shouldn't have brought it, but when I found out Claire weighted the same as I did I knew it would come back.

124... I knew I gained weight. I get that that's normal and healthy for my height and age but it makes me uncomfortable. I heard Fred and George coming up the stairs. I quickly shoved the scale back into my trunk and pretended to look for a book. 

"Hey Stevi?" Fred said as he came to sit by me.

"Yeah?" Damn it Claire did you really have to tell him?

"Why did Claire tell us to make sure youre eating?"

"I don't know. What did she say?"

"'Hey Freddie, you love Stevi right? Well make sure she's eating okay?'"

"That's weird.. I don't know Freddie," I kissed his nose and closed my trunk. I saw Fred look at George then I walked out of the room to see if Mrs. Weasley needed help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At kings cross station

"Claire youre going to love this!" I yelled. 

"Im sure sissy," Claire said, annoyed with me already.

"Percy you first," Mrs. Weasley told Percy. A boy with black hair walked up next to Ron. He was probably a first year. I haven't seen him before.

"Fred, you next," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at Fred.

I grabbed Georges hand and said, "Molly hes not Fred, that's George."

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother? And you can't even tell Im George?" Fred said.

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Theyre only joking. Im George," George said as Fred ran through the wall into platform 9 3/4. George and I quickly followed.

"Nice one Stevi," George laughed as we walked over to Percy.

"I wasnt a fan of the hand holding," Fred said, grabbing the hand George was holding.

"Hey it topped it off. She wouldn't have believed it otherwise."

The rest of the family walked up to us, along with the boy that has black hair.

"Oh my..." I said.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"What's that?" I asked noticing a scar on the forehead of the boy we didn't know.

"Blimey. Are you..?" Fred started to ask.

"He is.. Aren't you?" George asked.

"What?" The boy said, confused.

"Harry Potter.." We all said in synch.

"Oh.. Yes I am," he said.

I looked at Fred. He looked as shocked as I was. But he didn't just meet his long lost famous cousin...

"Come on kids! It's almost 11!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I have to sit with the prefects. We have prefect duties to follow throughout the ride to school," Percy said, beaming.

"Oh Percy! Are you a prefect?" Fred said sarcastically. 

"You should've told us Perc!" I said.

"Wait. Im pretty sure he did," George said, "maybe once."

"Twice."

"A minute."

"All summer."

"Oh shut up!" Percy said.

Fred, George and I found a compartment and put all our stuff away. I pulled Bonnie onto my chest and laid on Freds lap. I fell asleep quickly. I love sleeping on the train. It makes everything go by quicker. We'd be back at Hogwarts in no time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about the kind of depressing chapter.. I just think that these types of things are important to talk about. And when the twins met Harry and the Percy being a prefect thing were from the original Harry Potter but those are two of my favorite parts so I had to add them. Oh and Harry (obviously) isn't my character. He belongs to JK Rowling.


End file.
